Erin
Erin is a Mountain Pup Important Note- This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must have permission to edit,use,or write about this character. Please don't move pictures,or altar this page without the admins or users consent. I have the things on here the way I want it! so please respect that. You may only edit the gallery if you have a picture to add. Art is gladly accepted and treasured,I will also try to respond to every comment as well. (Some art on this page is colored line art,templates,and etc. So give credit to the people that take their time to make this amazing art for us.) Appearance Erin looks like an Australian Shepard besides her long fluffy tail. Erin has orangish freckles around her nose and near her paws,she's grey with black spots and has light orange ear tips with an orange mask. Erin has two different colored eyes,her right eye being blue and her left being green. Regular Uniform Erin's helmet looks like Rubble's without the bill and her googles are a light shade of blue that slide in and out of her helmet. Erin's backpack connects to her jacket,which stretches allowing her to jump up cliffs easier. Both her helmet and suit are orange. Formal/Date Wear Erin fluffs up her fur and curls a tuft of fur on her head and chest. She wears a big orange bow on her tail. If it's really important,like a wedding she wears a white top dress with the skirt part being orange and gold earrings. (She barley ever wears either.) Safari Uniform Her suit turns a lighter orange with darker orange Camo prints.Her safari hat looks like the suit. Erins added tool is an animal dex. Spy Uniform Her helmet changes so it clicks under her chin to secure it better and her suit and helmet turn black with glowing orange stripes up the sleeves and on the helmet. Her added tool is an amplifier for extra super hearing. Her goggles are upgraded and her tag records things around her. Sky Uniform Her helmet automatically has her goggles out and ready,while her suit and pack turn light orange. Her flight suit is a hang glider (like Chases). There is blue accent markings. Her added tool is a parachute. Sea Uniform Coming Soon Pup Fu Outfit Tan outfit with orange markings,Her headband is tan with an orange out lining and orange paw print in the center. Her belt color now is a green belt. Mer Pup Form Her tail is yellow,orange,and lighter orange,with a red ring starting it. Personality Erin is an ambivert tomboy. Erin is a true idealists, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While she may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, Erin has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. The risk of feeling misunderstood is unfortunately high for the Erin as her personality confuses people. Erin is guided by her principles, rather than by logic, excitement, or practicality. When deciding how to move forward, she will look to honor, beauty, morality and virtue. She is led by the purity of her own intent, not rewards and punishments. However, not everyone understands the drive behind these feelings, and it can lead to isolation. Erin will focus her attention on just a few people at a time seeing she hates large crowds and being the center of attention. When she is spread too thinly, she’ll run out of energy, and even become dejected and overwhelmed by all the bad in the world that she can’t fix. This is a sad sight for Erin’s friends, who will come to depend on her rosy and happy outlook on life. This also leads to her anxious behavior in stressful situations, although most times she manages to keep her cool. If she is not careful, Erin will lose herself in her quest for good and neglect the day-to-day upkeep that life demands. Erin often drifts into deep thought, enjoying contemplating the hypothetical and the philosophical more than most people. Left unchecked, Erin may start to lose touch, withdrawing into “hermit mode”, and it can take a great deal of energy from her friends or partner to bring her back to the real world. Luckily, like the flowers in spring, Erin’s affection, creativity, altruism and idealism will always come back, rewarding her and those she loves perhaps not with logic and utility, but with a world view that inspires compassion, kindness and beauty wherever they go. Not so much of an optimist than she is a golden heart. Erin despite everything will always bounce back from anything and stands strongly for her ideas and beliefs. She would rather fight an army of bees than be the center of attention however, and likes being in the background during mainly social events. Despite this Erin seems to never stop talking and runs her mouth on and off constantly. Along with this she will often be found out in nature getting dirt beneath her claws as she loves everything dirty and outside. She isn’t afraid to get rough, but prefers resolving conflict with words rather than needless violence. Bio Erin doesn't really remember her pup hood,besides the fact that she was dumped. Erin grew up on the streets of Adventure Bay learning lessons about life on her own. She was very street smart and new how to avoid Animal Control and find the best grub. She learned how to fight which got her out of a jam on a couple of occasions. Once Erin was older she was saved by a pup named Drew,who helped her escape two Doberman. They stayed together for a couple months,before they started dating. They were easily some of the best strays around,but Drew had his own opinions. Fights often broke out between the two until Erin broke it off leaving Drew for good. Erin roamed the streets alone once more,until one day she was searching for food in an alleyway were she saw the the yellow flash of a dozer drive by. Curious Erin followed discovering the Paw Patrol on a mission. Rubble was high up on a cliff trying to coax a baby bird off the crumbling ledge. Erin felt and urge to climb the cliff side but stayed hidden,watching the events go down. Rubble was still trying to coax the baby bird when the ledge crumbled,causing the baby bird to plummet down. Erin felt energy sore through her as she raced up to the cliff side finding ledges and propelling herself upward. Erin made a final leap grasping the baby bird gently in her jaws. She climbed the rest the way up and put the baby bird gently in its nest,were two anxious parents flew down chirping wildly. As Erin came back down she realized the Paw Patrol starring right at her. Erin cowered away has Ryder walked forward looking for a place to run,to hide anywhere away from here. She flinched away when Ryder gently patted her head. Erin relaxed a little but nerves still shot through her,in account she hadn't been in human contact for quite some time. When Ryder pulled out an orange collar and asked Erin to join the Paw Patrol she felt herself saying yes as Ryder clipped on the collar as the other pups smiled at her. Later on in life Erin finally meets her parents and brother. Her mother Harmony explains that they didn't abandon her and that she was stolen from them by their owners cousin,who wanted to make big bucks off her but when he found out Erin was worth less money due to her father being a mutt,he left her on the street to die. Erin is over joyed and learns that her street smarts came from her father Butch who was a stray,until he married Harmony. Erin grows extremely close to her bother Tucker and tries to make up for the time she missed with her family. Later on down the road Erin gets two more bothers,Chance and Dexter. Trivia Catchphrases * "Lets Rock and Roll" * "No rock will make me stop!" *"I'm not going to stop until I climb to the top!" (Chisels-on-the-way) *"My focus is stiff when I'm working on a cliff." (Chisels-on-the-way) Pup Pack Tools * Googles * X-Ray Googles,and Analyze Googles * Grappling Hook * Climbing Boots * Drill * Pick Axe * Extra Rope Hang Glider for Flight Suit The jets are turbo boosted so Erin has the power to break through rocks. Her jets use blue fire which goes through the edges of the hang glider allowing her to move up,down,right,and left. Vehicle Road Vehicle-It has four wheels making it easier to travel on the road. It looks like a four wheeler but wider. Mountain Vehicle-The two back wheels contract (like Rubbles rig) making it easier for contraction. It has extra acceleration so it's easier to propel up the mountain. Safari Vehicle-It stays in Mountain Form,but mirrors are added along with the green railing up front. The back of her rig also has a black railing into the trunk of her rig that opens up allowing her to carry extra tires,gase,and boulders. It also has Camo print paint. Spy Motorcycle-It becomes skinner (Like Skye's) It has two slots on the left and right side that come out and form into two sets of legs. The legs (Like Spider legs) allow Erin to climb walls with there suction cup bottom and reach higher places. The two grey buttons with paw prints-'Located right below the Screen. It allows Erin to turn right,left,and move forward or backward. '''Black-'''Located below the Yellow buttons. Turns on her radio,and if you hold it honks the horn. '''Red,Green,and Blue-' Located on the left side of the Screen,shaped in a triangle.The Red button turns her car into road and mountain form. The Blue button activates her claw crane up front for carrying big boulders. The Green button activates her wrench in the back for dragging things out of the way,Both Green and Blue are also bark activated. 'The Screen and Keypad-' Located in the middle it lets her call Ryder and other Pups. 'Two Yellow buttons-'''Located on the right side of the Screen,The First one accelerates and The Second turns on the lights. '''Fears-' Erin is clostrophobic and hates confined spaces. She can handle caves but nothing more. No one nows about this fear until they get to know Erin better. Erin is also afraid of drowning. This doesn't stop her from swimming or diving under though. When someone dunks her though she panics and might accidentally hurt someone. ''Friends-'' Erin's best friend is Hurricane. The two girls love hanging out and always got each other's backs. The two tease each other a lot and enjoy a wrestle,along with a friendly competition. Erin envies that Hurricane is the Pup Pup Boggie Champion,but loves cheering her friend on. Erin's go to Pup Gals are Cristle,Stinger,Wasp,and Hurricane. The 4 girls love to hang and do a lot of things together. Their all rough and tumble pups but confess a lot to each other and always have a shoulder to cry on. When you mess with one of them you pick a fight with all four. Erin loves all her Paw Patrol Friends but is closest to Chase,Skye,Everest,and Zuma. Erin loves hanging with Chase and the two can often be found messing around together. Skye try's to open up Erin's girly girl side but usually fails,but with each attempt the girls grow closer. Everest and Zuma both taught Erin how to snow board and also scuba dive. Erin loves hanging with either and challenges Everest to races and dives with Zuma. Erin is close to Diesel and Gram on the team and trusts the two boys with her life. Erin loves Grams goofiness and often plays pranks with him. Erin and Diesel are like Brother and Sister,the two are often seen whispering and playing with each other. 'Known Family-' * Mother-Harmony * Father-Butch * Brother-Tucker * Brother-Chance * Brother-Dexter * Aunt-Carol * Uncle-Dexter * Grandma-Bea * Grandpa-Miller * Grandma-Tina (Were-a-bouts Unknown) * Grandpa-Doc (Deceased) * Cousin-Swiss * Cousin-Tyson * Cousin-Alexia '''Hobbies * Frisbee * Sledding * Snowboarding * Baking * Checkers * Pup Pup Boogie * Swimming * Painting * Tennis * Hanging with her Bro Bro * Tug-of-War * Camping Random * Erin had a small crush on Chase but never told anyone. (She got over it!) * Erin became claustrophobic because Mark's cousin left her in a box and she couldn't get out. * Erin was actually almost adopted by a family but they moved away. * Erin can't see the color Pink but has no trouble with any other colors. * When Tucker pulls pranks on Erin,she teases him with a toy hedgehog. * Erin believes in bad luck and avoids black cats,window stores,and etc. * I originally wanted Butch to be a Blue Healer but I liked a Mutt better. * I was going to spell Erin's name Aaron but it was taken. * Alexia the cousin was named after a girl on my Soccer Team. * Erin is my first OC. * Since Erin is a Mnt.Pup I tease my friend about Cristle's first friends being rocks. * I made Erin a squeaky toy lion after I went to the Zoo. * Erin likes baking,because I love cooking. * My cousin helped me finally finish this page!!! #Erin * I though about Erin being a Construction Pup cause I love the show Love it or List it. * The vehicle was originally going to be a four wheeler but I changed it up a little. * Erin was the 4th pup to join the Pup Patrol. * I was going to make Erin a husky but there seemed like a lot of those so I did a Mix Breed. Gallery Erin.jpg|Erin by my friend Gryff. Frisbee!.jpeg|Erin fetching a frisbee.|link=Erin Sketch-1499770493498.png|By Dove! Forgot to post this XD I love this picture a lot. ErinATbyMira.jpg|This is a gorgeous pic by Nastia for our AT! I need to involve Erin more. 9DE695B9-3E11-4114-BA96-A5F56C39BBA3.png|Adorable AR from Wish! TY! Trashpost.jpg|Amazing sketch of Skye showing Erin her new uniform!!! Poor Erin can’t see pink XD 1532122018865-746783462.jpg|Another picture by Dove!!! It’s my inspiration and an adorable pic of Erin. 5B13D2AF-1BA3-4D2A-BBDF-84DF67CF0499.jpeg|Erin not cool. You don’t just turn in your friend! Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Erin